


Abrasions Of The Heart

by WolfVenom



Series: R6S Drabbles [20]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Feel-good, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Injury Recovery, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfVenom/pseuds/WolfVenom
Summary: Echo and Lesion fluff for a gift trade with a friend~





	Abrasions Of The Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ki_ru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_ru/gifts).



> kiru and I are fighting and this is my counterattack to her absolute kindness. love you ;w;

“I’m happy you’re alive.” 

 

Echo wishes he could take back the words as soon as they flee the grip of his mouth, but what’s said is done and Lesion rumbles beneath his cheek with a chuckle of amusement.

 

“I will get up and leave if you tease me,” he retorts to the man, suddenly on edge with embarrassment, “seriously. I will unplug this whole operation. I take it all back, I’m leaving.” Echo makes to sit up and climb off the bed, but Lesion wraps his sturdy arms around his back and yanks him down into the heat of their cuddle puddle. Defeated, Echo has no choice but to fall back down against his chest and mumbles to himself with a pout on his face, prompting Lesion to smooth away the grumpy lines with his hand.

 

He laughs, softly and breathlessly, “I’m sorry. You’re just too cute, you know? I could squeeze you to death.” Lesion purrs, nuzzling his nose into Echo’s hair, “For what it’s worth, I’m glad I’m alive too. I don’t know what I would do with myself if I couldn’t play you like a fiddle every day.”

 

Echo hisses and moves to swat Lesion away, cheeks heating up furiously as the man’s timbre picks up shallowly, hinting his joyous mood. But Echo doesn’t understand how he could be so gleeful after almost bleeding out on a mission and left to rot in recovery for the foreseeable future. 

 

Content with the impending silence and the embrace anchoring him to the body below, Echo presses his face flat to the side of Lesion’s chest and simply listens to the thumping therein, head slowly rising and falling with the others’ steady breathing and with a free hand, Echo traces the outlines of dried blood on the bandages against his ribs. Against his eyelids he relives the moment that caused the injury, his own carelessness driving Lesion to the inane act of  _ body slamming Echo to the ground and taking a spray of bullets for him.  _ If he wasn’t so focused on Yokai, and noticed his hideout was compromised, maybe Lesion would be unscathed as of now. And the thought that he played a hand in causing the pain flayed at his heart. 

 

Lesion, bless his soul, must have noticed the stiffening posture that resulted from retreating into negative thoughts, because he threaded his fingers into Echo’s and dragged his hand away from the gauze, towards his lips, where he brushed the most gentle and affectionate of kisses against the back of his knuckles. Echo’s train of thought swerved due to the sudden outburst and in a fit of annoyance, his mind blanked and he buried his head against Lesion’s throat, ignoring the giggles and the way warm breath ghosted over his palm, the pull of a smile textile on his fingers. 

 

Echo blanches, but his feelings have more control over his mouth than his brain apparently does, “promise me you’ll never tempt death like that again.”

 

He takes brief pleasure in the genuine surprise on Lesion’s face, notices his lips purse in hesitation before their bearer can suppress the crack of facade, and then Lesion is grinning like a madman and snuggling as close as possible to Echo on the hospital bed, much to his chagrin, but is forced to allow it due to pity, comfort, and some deep-seated affection he has for this guy, who wormed his way in and rooted himself there against his will for the better of both of them.

 

And Echo finds he doesn’t really mind. Not in the slightest. 

 

Simply molds himself to Lesion’s figure and allows him to card through the wild mess of black hair atop his head pressed so lovingly into his collarbone, Echo humming in content, allowing his eyes to slip shut under the ministrations. 

 

“I’ll promise you if you promise me. If you don’t give me the option to save your life in the first place, I think we’ll both be fine,” Lesion responds cheekily, exhaustion creeping into his voice, and Echo takes the opportunity to press both hands over Lesions mouth and rest his forehead in the space between his elbows, grinning along to the breathless laugh while they both relax into a well-deserved slumber.

 

And if Echo sneaks in a shy kiss just as unconsciousness strikes, well, then Lesion would find that he just couldn’t complain. Just settles back down, aching and sore, but cuddled close to the one he adores and at a higher level of peace than he ever thought possible.

 

That’s just love.


End file.
